


Home again, home again

by EvilMuffins



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie and Alistair have a chat after returning to Ever After.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home again, home again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



When Alistair came across her, Lizzie Hearts was seated by herself on a bench in the school courtyard, idly shuffling her favorite deck of cards.

“Mind if I sit here?” Alistair asked.

Lizzie scooted over as regally as one could manage while scooting, before patting the space beside her with a smile.

“It felt good to be back home for a while, didn’t it?” Alistair reminisced on their latest adventure while lacing his fingers together behind his neck and leaning his head back, looking up into the sky above Ever After. Always the same blue, it didn’t have a mind to change colors at random like the one back in his home world.

“But of course,” came Lizzie’s reply. “However, you always were destined to return anyway, you and Bunny. If you failed to follow her to Wonderland, you’d forfeit your mother’s destiny.”

“And what about you? Do you still plan to follow your destiny?”

“Certainly! How could I pass up being the next Queen? However, once that comes to pass, if we're to follow the story properly, certain friends of mine may wish to keep tabs on the whereabouts of their head at all times.”

Alistair gulped, suddenly rubbing at his neck.

 

_end_


End file.
